


Conditioner Tragedy 护发素惨案

by Cunana



Category: Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunana/pseuds/Cunana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>大家都知道夜翼闻起来香香的，而且他用的护发素超厉害的样子。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conditioner Tragedy 护发素惨案

**Author's Note:**

> 重启前，夜翼#118左右，杰森归来一年后。  
> 脑洞片段文。

1

迪克·格雷森——不愧是迪克·格雷森。做这种事情竟然也能如此如鱼得水。杰森想，垂下眼睛，看着迪克包裹着凯夫拉手套的左手在他小腹上摸索着，两根带着亮蓝色条纹的手指优雅地盘曲，伸展。迪克的脸颊几乎贴在了他的大腿根上，全神贯注地找着裤子和上衣的接缝处，以至于那挺直的鼻梁和他腿部的布料都在若有若无地接触着，不得不说，这实在是太他妈色情了。

“我再说一遍。”杰森说，清了清嗓子，痛恨着自己异样沙哑的嗓音。“你现在被允许做这件事的唯一理由是因为我们不得不这么做。”

迪克抬起眼帘，哦上帝，他的眼睛在厕所荧亮的灯光下面蓝得近乎透明。

“你在说什么啊杰森，我只是在帮你脱裤子而已啊。”迪克有些不解地说道，“要不是你肩膀拉伤了要不然我想帮你脱裤子才怪嘞。”

 

2

这当然是违法的，而且是卑劣的，是可耻的。

对此他一点也不在乎。

私闯民宅加偷窃，从某种意义上来说真是充满了 **家庭** 气息。杰森想，绕过衣柜里一堆品味糟糕的衬衫外套，拿起了那件被草草塞在箱底暗层里的夜翼制服。他用力地抖了抖那件被遗忘在这个安全屋长达一年之久的老制服，樟脑和灰尘的味道扑面而来。

迪克的老制服，他戏谑地弯起嘴角，这简直是个 **传统** *了——真是怀念啊。

 

————————

*杰森的罗宾制服也是迪克给他的老制服233333

 

3

哦不。杰森想，FUCK。

他早该想到要穿上那套紧得该打上马赛克的制服需要极大的努力。那可是迪克·格雷森的制服——黄金男孩的黄金身材——传说中完美的腰线和大腿。他奋力拉扯着紧箍在自己大腿上的凯夫拉纤维，试图把它们拉到腰部以上去。他觉得自己简直像个可悲的穿不上连裤袜的胖姑娘。但是，操他娘的，这只是因为他比迪基鸟要壮多了。这本应该是男人骄傲的资本！

而且他只有半个肩膀挤进了上半身的紧身衣里，他真庆幸夜翼的制服是分体的，不然那绝对是一场噩梦。

 

4

如果说把自己塞进夜翼的制服里已经够艰难了的话，那么，当终于把自己变成夜翼的杰森正准备对着镜子里的自己竖起大拇指却猛地闻到自己身上传来一阵熟悉的味道的时候——那简直是——

灾难！

公正地说，那是一种很好闻的味道。香味，如果你要给它下个定义的话。那是一种水果和男士香水混合的甜香，因为时间久远而寡淡，却依然魅力四射。

那是一种让人心生好感的同时面红耳赤的味道。

那是迪克的味道。

意识到这一点的时候，杰森猛地瞪大了眼睛。镜子里的夜翼壮得快挤爆制服，蓝色的条纹硬是被撑得粗了好多，并且，他看上去一副见了鬼的样子。

**去他娘的香喷喷的迪基鸟！**

杰森飞快地脱掉了那件制服。

但是无论他之后怎么洗澡又怎么狂洗那件制服，他曾被制服紧紧包裹住的每一寸皮肤上还是能感受到那种难耐的燥热。

而且那味道萦绕在他鼻端，怎么也去不掉。

 

5

于是杰森又去了一次迪克的旧房子那里，并且成功地找到了迪克遗留在浴室里的半瓶护发素。

真正的男人当然是不会用护发素的。杰森看着那个色彩鲜艳的瓶子，像看着一瓶毒药。比如他自己——杰森·陶德从来不用护发素。不信就来看他的发型，充满了纯爷们儿的凌乱和分叉。

真正的男人洗澡也不该用水果味的沐浴露。杰森恶狠狠地盯着另一个色彩鲜艳的瓶子。

一个男人，怎么能容忍自己闻起来那么香。香味让人觉得软弱，柔媚，甜美，诱人，性感……FUCK，他一开始想说的不是这个。

最终杰森带走了那瓶护发素。

 

6

这一切直接导致，当杰森看到迪克的时候，他很生气，非常生气。

一开始这种愤怒被重逢冲淡了。他们在纽约的屋顶上追来追去，不轻不重地翻滚扭打，迪克笑得像个傻逼，而且他的头发长得像个女人。

某个时刻，当杰森翻过身的时候，他的鼻子恰好埋进了迪克的发梢里，他的嘴唇几乎碰到了迪克的脖子。那股熟悉的香味几乎是瞬间充斥了他的鼻稍，他的全身每一根和外界相连的管道。

“Fuck你闻起来好娘。”杰森说，每一口呼吸都让他更加暴躁一点，“太他妈娘了。”

“喂——”迪克似乎想反驳，但是杰森已经猛地揪住了他的头发，并且很混蛋地一遍扯一边说：“而且你的发型也太他妈娘了。”

他们之间发生了一场很激烈的战斗。

 

7

杰森对迪克的很多东西都感到不爽。他其实忍了挺久的了——久到他从地狱了逛了一圈回来。

首先是迪克的发型，从他还是罗宾的时候起，他就觉得迪克一定是审美异于常人，要不就是太懒。不然哪有人会放任头发长成那个样子。

**今晚他猛扯了迪克的头发不下三次，耶。**

最不能忍的是迪克的屁股。哦别这样看他，他可不相信有谁能忍受那个讨厌的东西每天在自己面前晃来晃去！正常人的屁股会长那么大那么圆吗？正常人会穿着紧到能把臀缝深深勒出来的衣服跑上街还他妈不停在高空中张开双腿吗？

**他今天猛踢了迪克的屁股不下五次，绝对的胜利！**

还有那些香味和干净细致的皮肤，墨黑泛光的头发和突出的锁骨，手臂和大腿匀称修长的线条，柔韧到可怕的身体，总是在笑的漂亮脸蛋。

**所以他今天把迪克扔进垃圾堆的时候，没有一丝犹豫。**

 

8

“你还用了润唇膏。”杰森难以置信地摸了摸迪克的嘴唇。“你的廉耻呢，格雷森！没想到你还能比我印象里的更不爷们儿一点！”

迪克张开嘴，没轻没重地咬住了杰森搓揉自己嘴唇的手指。“不要因为自己不会保养就对别人的选择品头论足，杰森。”迪克的声音因为咬着杰森的手指而变得模糊。

“我并不——！”杰森抗议道，试图把自己的手指拔出来而不弄掉迪克的牙齿。

他被迪克猛地拉下身去，“还有，”迪克在他耳边说，抽动着鼻子嗅闻着，“我不知道你干嘛这么生气，因为闻起来，你和我用了同一款护发素啊。”

 

9

啊。

杰森想。

他的生活是一团狗屎！

他在恼羞成怒中用垃圾活埋了迪克。

 

10

杰森把自己泡在浴缸里，只露出一个鼻子在水面上。

他偷来的那罐护发素稳稳地站在浴缸的边缘上，在灯光下可以很清晰地看见它只剩最后一点了。

事实是这样的：尽管杰森·陶德最不想做的事就是把自己的头发变得香喷喷滑溜溜，但是他无法抵抗那瓶可恶的护法素的魔力。

他猜是有人往那瓶护发素里下过魔咒，很有可能，按照迪克的尿性，他大概和三个以上的女巫睡过。她们中的一个被他深深地上海了，于是决定让他一辈子都生活在这种可怕的娘炮的香气里——无比缜密的逻辑。

杰森闭着眼睛，试图告诉自己那瓶护发素不存在，这整件事都不存在，他完全不想再闻到那个味道，他也不会因为那个味道而睡得更好。

然而他做不到。他记忆力的那丝香气残留不去却渐渐变得朦胧，这简直快把他逼疯了——他想闻到那个味道，想亲吻那个味道，想触摸并抱紧那个味道，想紧贴在那个味道上然后沉沉地睡去。他想被那个味道包裹起来，像一只被银色丝茧包裹的毛毛虫。

他还是向着护发素的方向伸出了手。

 

11

在他还是罗宾的时候，夜翼身上好闻的味道曾经让他很好奇。当然很多男人身上都有化学物品营造出的芬芳的气味，然而迪克是不一样的。

他的味道是独特的，张扬但是温柔的。

他曾经以为那就是兄长的味道，香甜并让人安心。

那和蝙蝠侠的冷硬以及管家的温和都不同，那是一种包容亲切的味道，那是一种引导和相伴。

 

12

杰森再一次艰难地穿上了夜翼制服，准备去找迪克道个歉——这当然他妈的绝对不是他的行事风格，但是，他可能被那瓶护发素里的魔咒搞坏了脑子。

然而他还没开口，迪克就攻击了他——用一个枕头，并且大吼着，“拜托你看看钟杰森！现在是早上六点！我才刚上床——谢谢你把我埋得那么深我用了两个小时才从那个垃圾堆里爬出来——你最好给我个不谋杀你的理由！”

好吧，他确实太冲动了一点。杰森想，都是护发素魔咒的错。

“我刚才埋你的时候拉伤了手臂，”他撒谎道，“现在没办法脱衣服了，而我想洗个澡。”

“上帝啊！！！”迪克捂住了自己的眼睛，话剧女王一样地呻吟道，“这难道是我的错吗？”

“我很抱歉。”杰森干涩地说，为自己拙劣的谎话感到一丝丝害臊，“我太冲动了，我不该把你埋进垃圾堆里。”

“好吧。”迪克说，从床上弹了起来，“接受你的道歉，小翅膀。现在我来帮你洗澡吧！”

 

13

什么真的要洗澡吗？！

那只是一个拙劣的谎言而已啊迪克，你为什么会信！？

 

14

所以出现了第一段的内容。

 

15

迪克用一种磨人的速度缓缓拉下了他的裤子。

杰森克制着自己的呼吸，在大脑里背着枪械弹药规格表。

“杰森……”迪克说，因为用力而气喘吁吁的。他的吐息喷洒在杰森光裸的大腿根部，“你……也太紧了……”

 

16

“妈的迪基鸟，你说话请不要这么有歧义好吗。”

 

17

“杰森，为什么你的老二闻起来和我的护发素一个味道？”

 

18

**因为他把最后一点被诅咒的护发素用在了更有价值的地方啊，迪克。**

 

END


End file.
